1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a multi-touch recognition apparatus which recognizes multi-touch gesture on a display panel based on an output image of infrared cameras and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Touch recognition on a display panel is accomplished based on an output image of an infrared camera, and such an image may have the following characteristics and drawbacks.
First, the output image of the infrared camera includes a large amount of noise, as compared to general cameras. Such noise may lead to a touch recognition error.
Second, a screen itself of the display panel forms an image, and thus the image includes icons and display screen information of a background picture. The screen itself serves as noise in recognition of a touch by a human hand, thereby generating a touch recognition error and reducing sensitivity in touch recognition.
Third, if light of a specific wavelength, such as halogen light, enters the infrared camera, the infrared camera does not function normally. It may be a limit of an infrared sensor-based camera, and if light of a specific wavelength enters the camera, saturation is generated, an image serving as the basis for touch recognition is severely distorted, and thus execution of a recognition process is difficult.
Therefore, development of a touch recognition apparatus which solves the above and other drawbacks so as to have improved touch recognition performance, as compared to conventional touch recognition apparatuses, has been identified as being needed.